


I can't think of a title I just fancy Colin morello

by horrorswild



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, No Smut, Non-Explicit, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorswild/pseuds/horrorswild
Summary: basically what happens when Colin and Lucca are fighting, a one night stand turns into a realisation
Relationships: Colin Morello/Lucca Quinn, Colin Morello/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not a lawyer” 

“Huh? “

Colin Morello looked up from his half-eaten burger and empty whiskey glass, and out to the blonde girl he’d seen in court that afternoon. Confused and altogether taken back by her initiating the conversation, he tilted his head to the side, perfectly slicked back brown hair bobbing lightly.  
“You’re...not a lawyer?” That accent, he was definitely born in Chicago... shame.

“No, I’m not. You kept calling me councillor in there and while I’m licensed to practice the law...I’m just a secretary” it was the blondes turn to speak again. She wasn’t...just blonde that was just what the AUSA noticed about her first, well that and the fact that her shirt was a little too tight for a lawyer–  
“Oh...oh! Why were you in court then, if you don’t mind me asking” his eyes creased at the edges, as if he was trying to see something that he couldn’t, maybe he was just suspicious. Taking a bite of his burger he hummed as if to say 'go on'.  
“My boss thinks that if he takes me on enough exciting cases, I’ll eventually fuck him” said the girl, sipping her gin and tonic angrily, lips pursed as she rolled her eyes at the thought of her employer.

A sputtering noise could be heard next to her, the AUSA laughing at her asshole of a boss. Whiskey dripping off his chin he chuckled and shook his head with a sigh. “Well, that’s certainly a direct way of putting it...I’m guessing you don’t want to be a lawyer then” he said once he had calmed down, and wiped his face.

“Nah, it was never my bag really. Did the training, decided I preferred sitting on my ass” came the somewhat honest reply from the not-lawyer as she ran manicured nails through her (rather unnaturally) shiny hair.  
He didn’t blame her for the response of course, he sometimes wished he could sit on his ass all day but his over bearing mother would never allow that.

“What’s your name?” he said through a mouthful of food, which wasn’t at all attractive but he was a lot hungrier than he was when they started the proceedings.  
“Lia”. Her name was said through a fit of giggles as the brunette struggled to keep the caramelised onions from falling out of his mouth. “Don’t worry, I know your name there’s no need to speak” she teased with a soft laugh, covering her mouth with her hand as she shook her head at him.

“Fuck you” he scoffed once he’d swallowed the mouthful, getting another whiskey and downing it to get the rest of the food down, an amused smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.  
“That an offer Mr Morello?” questioned the secretary, raising her eyebrows at him only to receive a rolling of his eyes in return.  
A phone rang, Colin digging through his pockets for it before he found it and sighed. “I’ve got to take this”  
Lia eyed the screen that read 'Lucca' and smiled a little, nodding. “I’ll look after your burger”

The conversation lasted for about two minutes, Colin getting a little bit heated before he put the phone down, slumping back in his seat with a sigh. Adjusting his jacket, he sipped the fresh whiskey that Lia had got for him and smiled appreciatively.  
“Trouble with the girlfriend?” she meant nothing by it, really but when he rolled his eyes at her again a pursed his lips with a sigh, she couldn’t help but feel like that was probably the worst thing she could possibly have said.  
“Lucca isn’t my girlfriend” he practically spat back, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched. The conversation mustn’t have been a friendly one.  
“Sorry...I didn’t mean to– I’ll just go shall I” she sighed, standing and shaking her head, blonde curls bouncing as she hurriedly put on her coat over her blazer and shirt, adjusting her skirt.  
“Stay. I’m sorry, stay for one more drink, please”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brain go brrrrr

It's funny when you realise that you've done something you'll instantly regret.

One can only assume that's why both Lia and Colin fell beside each other, giggling when they had both....finished (?)

Sweating, panting and ultimately satisfied of course but both had in fact not planned to do that today, considering one was in love and the other had a rule against sleeping with lawyers.

Nevertheless, they did the polite thing and lay together, Colin's arm around her as they more or less stuck to each other. That wasn't going to make it any easier to leave for Lia.

"You know it's really off-putting when the hot guy you're with starts talking about his girlfriend" Lia commented with a soft chuckle as she looked up at him, chin resting on his chest.  
"She's not my girlfriend" he retorted as he looked down at her, dark eyes piercing into her very satisfied soul.  
"No? Tell that to your subconscious, or where you neglecting to say my name on purpose?"

"Shit. Did I...?"

"Yeah you did"

"Sorry"

He wiped his brow, shaking his head with a sigh, checking his phone as it buzzed but then looking back down at Lia.   
"I truly am sorry, that's fucked up" he apologised again, stroking her hair just lightly, mainly so she could actually see him.

"It's all good, I mean it's only natural when you're in love with someone" she teases, laughing softly when he rolled his eyes at her for the third time that day.

"Fuck you"

"You already did"

"I'm not–....I don't think she feels the same" Colin said finally after a few moments of silence, Lia having moved to lying beside him, hand on his chest.

"God, for a smart guy you are catastrophically stupid. This is Lucca Quinn we're talking about, of course she's in love with you dumbass" she exclaimed, arm thrown up in the air, landing behind her head as she sighed with exasperation. "You need to make a move Morello, cause she isn't gonna"

As much as Colin thought he didn't need dating advice from his one night stand, the words Lia said did resonate with him.  
Immensely. As much as he hates to admit it, she was right. This blonde secretary that he barely knew, knew more about what he was feeling than he did.

-

The morning came earlier than it perhaps should have, with Colin's phone going off extremely loudly at around 6 am. Lia grunted, sighed and got up. Without a word she collected her clothes from the floor while Colin answered the call, changing out of his shirt and slipping on her clothes.

She reapplied her makeup and put her hair up in a bun, they both had the second half of court today anyway.

She decided to take her time, giving him both time to talk and time to regret (and remember) what they had done a few hours previously. They didn't exchange a word about it when she returned, Colin was dressed with his hair pristine again.

"I'm gonna go home and change, go get her tiger" Lia said, nodding at him and pecking his cheek before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @WLWDILUC 💖💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is going to be multiple chapters because Colin brainrot


End file.
